Mystwalker fanfic, 7 years later
by myst-6
Summary: Mystogan is currently the king of edolas, and even with the anima being destroyed he is still able to keep an eye on the happenings of earthland. Naturally, he is relieved at the return of his comrades at Earthland Fairy Tail. Erza Knightwalker, his most trusted vassal, notices these emotional changes within her king, and feelings weighing heavily in her heart, she confronts him.


MYSTWALKER FANFIC.

The year X789. Already 7 years since Mystogan had returned to Edolas, to home. 7 years may seem like a short time to some, but in that short time he had accomplished things as king of Edolas that no one thought possible. He had united the people and re-built the entire world in a magic-independent way. He was THE king.

But even during his busy schedule of meetings and counsels he always finds himself drifting to thoughts of Earthland. His "home" for 7 years of his life. Despite the anima being destroyed he was able to keep an eye on the happenings of Earthland through a form of portal viewing. He wasn't too happy though, because his friends back at Fairy Tail had been killed, or so he had thought. He vividly recalls the day that Erza Knightwalker, his most trusted and loyal vassal and the 1st in command of the royal militia, had burst into the throne room to tell him that they had indeed survived and that his friends were well. When he looked in disbelief through the portal he heaved a sigh of relief, most notably, when he had lain eyes on Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker had noticed this but said nothing, but inside her jealousy was welling up. Already three months have passed since this incident and he had observed that Fairy Tail was participating in the GMG to regain their former glory and he wished them all the best from the bottom of his heart.

Then one day in particular whilst he was viewing the portal, he noticed the affection between Erza Scarlet and the Jellal of Earthland. He couldn't help but chuckle as he knew that he longed for some similar companionship, but his Erza was nothing of the sort. She was too strict, uptight and disciplinary, albeit extremely talented and beautiful. Oh how he wished that she'd pay him some attention like that, that he'd be able to find love of his own. He sighed, knowing it would never come to pass and set off on his midnight stroll.

The midnight breeze caressed his face as he recalled memories of solitude at night back on earthland, back when he kept his identity a secret, back when he was trying to save it from the anima. *SNAP* Mystogan spun around quickly, his sword at the ready prepared for confrontation, however, the person he saw was the last one he expected. Erza Knightwalker, in a dress of purest white. He sheathed his sword and wit a questioning glance looked her in the eye. She bowed ,"Your Majesty". "Now, now Knightwalker we're out of the castle, no need for such formalities," he said as he waved off her curtsy. She stood upright and responded, "yes your majesty, my apologies."

Mystogan couldn't help but chuckle in his mind. The two Erzas were so alike, yet, so different. Quickly returning his mind to the present he inquired,"is there something you needed to ask me Knightwalker?"  
"Y-yes your majesty. I thought I'd ask if you required some company on your stroll. Just in case that is." Mystogan thought he noticed the slightest flush of red appear on her face as she gave her response, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Very well then," and he positioned his arm to take hers, "shall we?"  
Now the flush of red became more evident as she stammered,"Y-YOUR MAJESTY! T-that won't be necessary! I couldn't ask you to do such a-" she was cut off by a chuckling grin that had appeared on mystogan's face. "Ah but Knightwalker, you see, we are no longer within the confines of the castle. It is night time and I walk, not as a King, but as a solitary man. And you are a lady, as such, I shall treat you like one. Now shall we?" and he motioned with his arm again. She was left at a loss for words. Entranced by his regal aura she could only muster a dazed expression as she took his arm and started walking with him.

Only the soft crunching of the grass could be heard as they made their way through the night, arm in arm. She couldn't stop staring at him, all the while thinking, "W-why is his majesty being so kind to me? I am nothing more than his servant. I don't deserve such an honor. It's like a dream come true, but whoever has heard of a mere servant who was her love for her king responded to?" Mystogan picked up on her stares and asked:"Is something the matter?" she snapped back to reality:"N-no sir!" . This reaction extorted a snicker from mystogan, but he just gazed at her fondly and said :" It's nice to see you out of armor and uniform. That dress looks divine on you" . Now colour flooded Erza's cheeks and she tripped on a rock in exasperation. Swifter than anything she had ever seen before Mystogan caught her and next thing she knew, she was in his arms, facing him, his face mere inches away from hers and his deep, sad blue eyes peering into hers.

She didn't know what to do. Now was her chance! An opportunity to let her king know how she felt. She moved her head slightly upward towards his. But he just helped her to her feet and brushed off her dress and asked with the deepest concern in his voice, " are you all right?"  
Realising what she was about to do she responded, ashamed, "Yes your majesty. "

He relaxed somewhat and said :"phew! I don't know what I'd have done if my most loyal vassal had been injured. What a relief!"

These words stung Erza, for it made her think that she was merely a vassal who felt unrequited love for her king, feelings that he could never reciprocate. With a slight harshness in her voice she retorted,"oh no your majesty. Your most loyal vassal in fine. She's just great. Just like the Erza of Earthland." It was here that she thought 'wait, what did I just say?'

Mystogan just stood there dumbfounded. "what exactly do you mean by that Knightwalker?"

"Don't give me that sir! 7 years with that guild! You'd rather have Earthland Erza than me! Because she's stronger! Because she's kinder! Because she's more beautiful! Because everyone likes her and she's so amazing! You can't even call me by my first name! We're the same person but we couldn't be more different! Especially in your eyes!"

Mystogan wasn't overly sure what was going on. But he did know that he had to do something fast. "knightwalker what are you saying?" was the only thing he could utter as his usual calm and confidence were failing him.

"nevermind your majesty!" she retorted as she turned away and began to walk off. "thank you for the walk. I promise I'll never bother you with something trivial like that ever again!"

Instinctively he grabbed her hand. "Your Majesty I ask that you let me go!" yelled knightwalker. Without uttering a word he spun her around to face him.

"I said let me g-" she stopped as she saw his face. It wasn't the usual composed face of the king she was in love with, rather it was the face of a man experiencing sheer desperation. "Y-your majesty?"

"Erza knightwalker," muttered mystogan, "Erza knightwalker".  
stunned and flushed red she responded "y-yes?"

He paused for a second to re-gain his confidence. Then he held her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes while saying ,"of course you two are different. Despite having the same face you two are essentially different. But you have the same redeeming qualities. Your kindness, your zeal, your loyalty and your beauty. I don't want Erza Scarlet. She's not the Erza of Edolas. She's not the Erza my kingdom needs. She's not the Erza I need. My Erza." At this point she gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "your majesty, I-I…."

She was cut off again, but not by the look on his face, but by the kiss he was giving to her. Her eyes were open wide for a second as she didn't know what to do, but then an overwhelming sensation of relaxation and pleasure swept over her entire being as she closed her eyes. Never before had she felt such emotion, such passion! This is what she wanted! This is what she longed for! "but he is my king….." she thought and broke away.

Bewildered he stared at her, "what's wrong Erza?"

"your majesty," she sniffed,"I cannot do this. I am merely your servant. This will not stand well with the others! Imagine what it will do to your reputation! It will be devastating! It-" he placed a finger on her lips and just smiled at her.

Then he took her hand and placed it on his chest. "you feel that? Now I'm positive that you can't tell me that you don't feel that way about me too,"

She blushed profusely as she felt the strong heartbeat of her king. Her hands were on the chest of the man she loved, her heart raced even faster. "B-but the differences in status!"

"I'm the king. I can change the rules. Besides there isn't a rule against it"

"But the others!"

"they're all teasing me about you anyway. I think that they've all realized how we've felt about each other for a long time."

"B-but…..you….."

He grasped her hand and wiped away the tears welling up in her eyes. "Erza Knightwalker….. do you love me as I do you?"

With eyes tightly shut to avoid the outflow of tears and a face flushed redder than the apples her king loved to eat, she nodded, "Y-yes!" then she flung herself forward onto him, knocked him over and began kissing him. He responded in turn with as much passion as anyone could put in.

After 5 minutes of passion that neither of them had ever experienced before, she began to unbutton his shirt. "Erza, are you sure?"

"his majesty asked if I loved him and my answer was yes was it not? I belong to his majesty... body, heart and soul" and she kissed him again.

"well, when you put it like that," he responded sarcastically as he caressed her hair. After his shirt and trousers were gone he responded in turn by removing her dress with as much delicacy as a gentleman should. The she lay back into the lush green grass, and he gazed upon her, bathed in the light of the full moon in all her splendor. A more inviting scene he could not picture and he placed his lips on hers…and they began.

Their bodies moving in unison. One with each other, one with the world. A feeling of undescribable pleasure exhumed them both. Nothing else mattered to them but each other, not the kingdom, not the citizens, not even the world itself, such was the extent of their love and the unbridled passion with which they became part of each other with. Her moans echoed in the stillness of the night while his sweet caress gave her comfort, comfort that no matter what he'd be there for her. All these feelings created the epitome of pleasure for both of them at the same time, and as his hot passion flowed into her, and hers onto him, they just lay there, panting, but never happier and more satisfied in their lives. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

The unforgiving light of the sun hit knightwalker dead in the eye as she awoke, but the sight that greeted her wasn't the one that she remembered falling asleep in. She was in her own quarters, dressed in her usual sleepwear. She held her head in her hands, confused, "was it all just a dream? It felt so real…. But I guess it could never happen,". Still confused and in agony she rose, dressed herself and headed out to do her routine inspection of the troops. In the hallway she spotted Mystogan, but he didn't seem to look at her any differently. "I guess it was all a dream," she thought, drooping into a depressed frame of mind. As she passed him she greeted him, "G-good morning your majesty!" and she hurried past him, just wanting to get out of his presence, to forget her dream that could not come to pass. But she felt a hand pull her back, back into the warm embrace she remembered from the night before. Still awestruck she felt his lips on hers and her passion resurfaced.

She gazed at him, tears returning to her eyes as she held him close, "your majesty,"

"you can call me that under one condition,"

"and what is that my lord?"

"you become my queen,"

With eyes open wide she stared up at him in disbelief. "r-really?"

He slipped a ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her again, "yes. But you're still my 1st in command…..Erza,"

She smiled as she gazed upon him in all his majesty and said,"Yes….. my king…Mystogan…" and she caressed his head and kissed him once more.

THE END.


End file.
